


First Time

by teh_gelfling



Series: Real You [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/pseuds/teh_gelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/744590">Real You</a>, but stands alone just fine. Last line there is the first here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.

"I love you, too, Prowl."

The gunner slid up the tactician's chassis to press a shy kiss to the silver lips. Prowl's hand rose to the back of the grey helm, lightly holding Bluestreak in place while he deepened the kiss, glossa slipping out to stroke across the younger's lips, requesting  
entrance. Blue gasped, mouth opening slightly, and the SIC took advantage of the small breach to sweep inside, tasting and  
exploring.

Bluestreak whimpered, his doorwings shivering as Prowl ran his fingers over their lower edges. His cooling systems kicked on and the tactician purred, nipping and licking along the gunner's jawline to his audio. Prowl murmured all the things he would do to him, and Blue shuddered, arousal and nervousness building.

"Prowl..." he started. The black and white kissed him again, cutting off his words, and the young mech pulled away a bit. "Prowl," he panted, optics dark. "I've never done this before. I-I don't know what to do. I-"

"Shh..." Prowl laid a finger on Bluestreak's lips. "Relax. I'll show you. Have you ever self-serviced?" At the negative shake of the head, he pursed his lips. "We'll start with kissing and touching, foreplay. How does it feel when I touch you like this?" He traced the outline of a headlight. "Do you like that?"

"Mmm... Yes. That feels good. And-oh!- oh, I really like that." Prowl's hand caressed the joints of the grey doors again, drawing a pleasured moan from his partner.

"Touch me, Bluestreak. My chevron, my doors. That's it. Kiss my neck, use your glossa and denta. Carefully! Ohh, yess. Mmm...that's good..." Prowl offlined his optics, relishing the sensations the younger Praxian was causing in him. His spike was trying to pressurise behind his panel and it was becoming quite uncomfortable. He continued to talk Bluestreak through where he liked to be touched and how, and he set about discovering the gunner's hotspots.

Interestingly enough, it was when he licked a spot behind Blue's left knee that he reacted most strongly. "Primus!" the grey Datsun shouted, his core temperature spiking and the paneling covering his interface array sliding away.

Prowl stroked the spike housing, then dipped his finger inside to tease the head. Bluestreak cried out, begging incoherently for something, anything. The tactician lowered his face to the virgin array, inhaling deeply, the scent of Bluestreak intoxicating. Slowly,  
he dragged his glossa up across the leaking valve, sampling the lubricant and stimulating all the sensor clusters. The gunner writhed under him, helm tossing back and forth, sharp cries filling the room.

He flicked his glossa over the anterior sensor node and Bluestreak arched into him with a gasp.

"Oh, P-Prowl!"

The tactician smirked and moved on to his lover's spike, which was just beginning to peek out of its sheath. He swirled his glossa around the tip, probing the slit, coaxing the shaft to full extension. His lips closed around the head and Bluestreak bucked, vocaliser emitting static. Prowl sucked lightly, then took more of the spike into his mouth, denta grazing the ridges on the underside.

The gunner was beside himself with pleasure. He kept up a litany of small noises, grunts and moans and half-words, completely unaware that he was doing it. The sounds skyrocketed Prowl's arousal. He could feel lubricant pooling behind his interface paneling, beads of it seeping out of the seams. He swallowed his lover's spike until his nasal ridge was flush against the dark grey pelvic armour, working it with his glossa, then backed off.

Bluestreak instinctually thrust into that hot mouth, his hands gripping Prowl's helm and holding it still. The SIC hummed around the shaft, the vibrations skittering through the grey mech's sensor net and setting off his overload. Transfluid spurted into Prowl's mouth and he swallowed it, relishing the taste of his partner. He cleaned the spike of all traces of the silvery fluids and delicately kissed his way back up Blue's frame.

"Perhaps we should take this to berth?" he asked the dazed and blissed out Datsun.

"Mmm..." Bluestreak hummed, a lazy grin on his face. "I, ah, I might need some help. I don't think my legs can hold me right now."

Prowl smiled gently as he assisted the gunner off the sofa. He supported the grey mech as they walked to the berthroom and settled him on the edge of the berth. Bluestreak locked his arms around the tactician's neck and fell backwards onto the woven mesh cover, pulling Prowl with him and into a deep kiss.

"Want you," Blue purred as white hands caressed grey plating. He pressed a kiss to the red chevron, glossa flicking out to tease the edges.

Prowl positively growled and attacked his younger partner's mouth as the fingers of his right hand found and teased the well-lubricated valve. Bluestreak cried out as two of the digits pushed inside, stretching the lining and stimulating sensor nodes never touched before. Waves of pleasure assaulted his senses, and before he knew it overload crashed over him again. Blue lightning skittered across his frame as he bowed into Prowl and his optics flared white before dimming to almost nothing as systems reset themselves.

###

Onlining to the feeling of tight heat surrounding his spike and Prowl's self-satisfied smirk, Blue decided, was definitely one of the better ways to wake. If not the best.

"Welcome back, Love." Prowl ground down against Blue's array, the calipers in his valve doing wonderful things to the gunner's spike.

He groaned, gripping the tactician's hips and thrusting deep. Prowl mewled as he rocked on Bluestreak's spike, his own caught in his white hand. Blue's hands caressed black aft plating and grey thighs as he plunged over and over into the tight, slick well.

The black and white arched as overload took him, doorwings splayed wide, his valve clamping down and transfluid spraying in a silvery arc over his lover's abdomen. Bluestreak shouted and climaxed a tick later, body stilling as his spike throbbed within Prowl. The tactician fell forward, bracing himself on shaking arms as he hovered just over Blue. Cooling systems roared in an effort to dump the excess heat as the gunner gently pulled an unresisting Prowl down to rest on him.

He shuffled them until they were lying comfortably on their sides, his arms wrapped around the elder Praxian as he feathered kisses over his face. He felt his systems winding down into recharge. Before he succumbed to its siren song, he whispered, "Thank you. That was amazing."

Prowl offered a tired, sated smile. "I'm glad. You learn fast."

Bluestreak grinned. "I have a good teacher. Good night, Prowl. I love you."

"I love you, too, Blue."


End file.
